Thalia and Nico's guide to making Percy mad and annoyed
by Aphrodite Child
Summary: 100 (Technicality 90) ways to make Percy mad. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Hello People this is my guide to annoying my awesome cousin Percy.

-Thalia, and Nico

1\. Tell him that Annabeth hates him.

2\. When he comes to yell at you for saying that she hated him, run of screaming giber gaber. ( "That's stupid death breath!"-Thalia "Shut up pinecone face!" - Nico)

3\. Tell the Aphrodite cabin to redesign Percy's cabin. ( "HA! Beat that!"-Thalia)

5\. Call Percy by his full name every time you see him. ("Beat that Thals!" - Nico)

6\. Beat Percy seven times in a row. ("How in Hades are we going to do that?" - Nico "Cheating?" - Thalia)

7\. Call your godly parent better than Percy's. ( "Hehe, I like this one." - Thalia I'm going to try it. - Nico)

8\. Tell Percy that he wil never be good at Archery. ( "That one is lame." - Thalia)

9\. Beat PErcy at every thing he is good at. ("That is going to be really hard." - Nico)

10\. Only call him Perseuse for a year. ( "That is going to be fun!" - Nico)

* * *

**Okay guys that's it I need ideas so give me some ideas and, PLEASE R&amp;R (Read and Review). Tell me what you think. And should I make a one shot for some of these? give me some advice please. **

** -AC (Aphrodite child)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha guys! Nico is going to be the only one writing this one so there won't be any interruptions.**

**Nico: Were did Thalia go again?**

**Me: She had to leave for the hunt.**

**Nico: Okay. **

**Me: Relax she'll be back. Do the disclaimer.**

**Nico: Aphrodite child does not own PJO. Happy?**

**Me: Yes. Also I want to thank my beta reader Lindsy7618AwsomeasPercabeth. On with the story.**

* * *

21\. Paint Percy's cabin pink.

22\. Make him read every Harry Potter book.

23\. Ruin his movie date with Annabeth by switching the movie with Barbie.

24\. Make him watch every star wars movie and show ever made.

25\. Have Annabeth lecture him about how important grammar is.

26\. Have the Aphrodite cabin upgrade his clothes.

27\. Tell Conner and Travis to steal his minataur horn.

28\. Beat Percy at a swimming contest.

29\. Tepee Percy's cabin.

30\. Ask Ms. Jackson to tell storys of Percy when he was little.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! And so is Thalia!

Thalia: Yes, I'm back! I had to go to hunt down some monsters.

Nico: There not interested in that.

Thalia: Oh, shut up.

Me: Ha. Thalia, you want to do me a favor?

Thalia: Yeah, what is it?

Me Disclaimer?

Thalia: Fine. Aphrodite child does not own PJO.

* * *

31\. Tell Percy he has a new half brother that is a total jerk ("This will kill him!" - Thalia)

32\. Steal Percy's shield that Tyson made him. ("That shield is really scarry." - Nico "Are you okay?" - Thalia "I'm on a suger rush" - Nico.)

33\. Steal Annabeth's computer, then tell her that Percy stole it. ("I think she'll break up with him if we do that." - Nico.)

34\. Tell Percy that his high school is on fire.

35\. Braid black jack's hair to look like he's from My Little Pony. ("He's going to call Percy if we do that." -Thalia.)

36\. Trick Percy into going to see Poseidon but, instead sees Aphrodite. ("That'll be funny." -Nico.)

37\. Replace Percy's shower water with sewer water. ("Were going to need Leo." - Nico.)

38\. Set Percy's alarm clock so he is late to all his classes. ("Were asking for him to kill us. If we do all of these."-Thalia.)

39\. Have the Ares cabin beat up Percy. ("They'll beat us up if we talk to them"- Nico

40\. Tell the Demeter cabin to cover Percy's cabin in vines. ("We're going to get them in trouble." - Nico.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Ha guys. **

**Thalia: Hi.**

**Nico: Whats up?**

**Me: Withch one of you are doing the disclaimer?"**

**Thalia:Nico.**

**Nico: Fine. Aphrodite child does not own PJO.**

41\. Poke Percy to no end until he threatens you. ("Do you think he'll go through with the threat?" -Nico "I hope not." – Thalia)

42\. Set Percy's cabin on fire. ("What if we get caught?" – Nico "Lets take lying lessons." –Thalia)

43\. Sign Percy up for lying lessons with Conner and Travis. ("Lame." –Nico)

45\. Sing Let It go to Percy all day nonstop ("Lets get Travis and Conner to do that" –Thalia)

46\. Make fun of Percy's dancing. ("That wont be to hard" –Thalia)

47\. Make Percy watch pretty Little Liars. ("Do you watch Pretty Little Liars?" –Nico "Shut up." –Thalia)

48\. Draw on Percy's face while he is asleep. ("Were going to get hurt." –Nico)

49\. Put make up on Percy while he is asleep ("Aphrodite cabin" –Nico &amp; Thalia)

50\. Tell Percy that Annabeth cheated on him. ("Annabeth is going to kill us.")


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone! I am so so so so so so so so so sorry I have not updated! But I needed some idea and yeah. So any way I want some ideas, so please if you have an idea don't be afraid to tell it. I take every idea and put it in. **

**Thalia: Enough! Lets get through with this.**

**Nico: Cant you wait?**

**Thalia: *Knocks Nico unconscious***

**Me: Thalia!**

**Thalia:Yes?**

**Me: Good job.**

**Thalia: Aphrodite child does not own PJO!**

**Me: Until Nico wakes up. Thalia will be doing this. I want to thank my amazing beta reader LindsyAwsomeasPercabeth**

* * *

_51\. _Dye Percy's hair yellow.

_52\. Tell Percy the mist has failed._

_53\. Run away from Percy screaming psyco_

_54\. Tell Percy Annabeth is pregnant._

_56\. Have Percy take Annabeth to a Chinese restaurant, give her a fortune cookie. That says 'Will you marry me?'_

_57\. Tell Annabeth about Calyspo_

_ snakes in Percys shoes._

_ Percys bed with aunts._

_60\. Tell the camp that Percy has a stuffed animal collection._


	6. Chapter 6

Hello every one! I have come up with yet another chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. But, first let me thank my beta reader, Lindsy7618AwsomeasPercabeth, and all my reviewers. So thank you. Remember to review.

Nico: Ugggh.

Me: You okay?

Thalia: Oh great, he woke up.

Nico: Love you to 'cuz.

Me: Nico do the disclaimer.

Nico: Aphrodite child does not own PJO. She only owns some of the ideas.

Me: Enjoy!

* * *

61\. Tell Percy that Annabeth cheated on him. ("That's mean."-Nico.)

62\. Tell, Percy that the gods have banished him to Tarturus. ("So is that Nico."-Thalia.)

63\. Have the Aphrodite cabin put glitter on his cabin. (*Grins*-Thalia and Nico.)

64\. Put Percy's hand in water ("Thalia, what does that do?"-Nico "Pee."-Thalia.)

65\. Put a giant Green wig on Percy, take a picture and give out. ("Idiot."-Thalia.)

66\. Put a kick me sign on Percy's back. ("Idiot."-Nico.)

67\. Tell Percy that aunt Sally will never give him cookies again. ("Good one."-Thalia)

68\. Dye Percys skin pink ("We are so dead."-Nico.)

69\. Draw a moustache on him. ("Crazy, but genius."-Thalia)

70\. Draw seaweed brain on his forehead. ("Like a boss."-Nico.)

* * *

** Do me a favour and, go check out Thalia and Nico's guide to annoying Percy. I'v got some reviews telling me I should so I did. Also go check out my other story's please!**

**-AC**


	7. Chapter 7

71 Give Percy sea food, without telling him it's seafood. ("Good one." - Thalia)

72 Give Leo a red bull and then tell him to go bug Percy. ("That could backfire." - Nico)

73 Tell Percy, Jason's better then him. ("I dought that's going to bug him to much." - Thalia)

74 Drop dead fish on him ("Gross."-Nico)

75 Give Percy Pumpkin juice. ("What's that." -Thalia "it's from Harry Potter.")

76 Tell aunt Sally that Percy got a tattoo. ("Oh, she's going to kill Percy."-Thalia)

77 Trick Percy into going on in air plane. ("HOW IN HADES DO WE DO THAT?!"-Nico)

78 Draw a fake tattoo on Percy. (*Grins*-Thalia and Nico)

79 Put rotten fish in Percys cabin. (WERE DEAD,-Nico thought)

80 Put itching powder on Percy. ("Complicated." -Thalia.)


	8. Chapter 8

81 Comment on how bad his art is. ("I think your getting desperate."-Thalia)

82 Make a photo album of all Percys horrible pictures. ("Let's go to aunt Sally."-Nico)

83 Dump a bucket of Orange paint on his head. ("Stolls!"-Nico and Thalia)

84 Tell Percy that the primordial God's are rising. ("What if they are?"-Nico)

85 Put gum in his hair. ("Were going to need Alot of gum."-Thalia)

86 Tell Percy that Chiron wants a written report on the primordial God's. (*Laughs*-Nico)

87 Dye Mrs 'O Learys fur pink. ("Blame it on the stolls." -Thalia)

88 Make Percy watch all the twighlight Movies.

89 Make Percy read all the twighlight books. ( :)-Nico)

90 Make Percy read the hobbit. ("Nerd."-Thalia)

**And here it is! Can you wait for the next chapter? Because I can't! Thanks to my beta Lindsay7618AwsomeasPercabeth , and all of my wonderful reviewers! R and R!**

**AC-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hay! Here is the next chapter for Thalia and Nicos guide to annoying Percy! I hope you enjoy the final chapter.**

90\. Put a storm cloud over Percy's head. ("Can you do that?" –Nico)

91\. Dump a bucket of mud on Percy.

92\. Scream Percabeth every were Percy goes. ("Percabeth?" –Nico)

93\. Tell Percy that the Norse gods are real. ("Are they?" –Thalia)

94\. Tell Percy that wizards are real and that he has to go and protect a wizard called Harry Potter.

95\. Decorate Percy with Flowers. ("Demeter cabin."-Nico)

96\. Cut Percy's hair off. (XD-Nico &amp; Thalia)

97\. Bow down to Percy and scream "Milord!" everywhere he goes. ("Oh, were going to annoy him." –Thalia)

98\. Put worms in Percy food. ("Yuck, I think were going to poison him." – Nico)

99\. Dump a bucket of liquefied lip gloss on him. ("Where are we getting that?"-Thalia)

100\. Blow up Percy cabin! ("You know were dead right?"-Thalia)

**There it i! The final chapter! I hope you enjoyed and all that good stuff. **

**Thanks to my beta reader LindsyAwesomeasPercabeth and all my reviewers. You guys are awesome. Also I am going to start focusing on my one-shot version and my story called Royals of Olympus. So thanks again everyone! Also I take prompts!**

**AC~**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I know I said the last chapter was the last chapter. But, I couldn't resist. I needed to do this. So this is the final chapter. I promise!**

_Luke closed the book. The books name? Thalia and Nico's guide to annoying Percy. He was slightly confused at first. But, he realized that Percy was his dads name. Thalia and Nico were his aunt and uncle. He remembered his mom mentioning a book like this._

_He was also very confused as to why theyhad skipped 10 ways. He noticed a tear in the book when he was reading it so he supposed it must have been to embarrassing._

_"Luke?" His mother called from down stairs. Luke was in the attic reading the book. He decided to take it with him and show it to her. _

_"I'm coming!" He called. He picked up the book and walked down the attic stairs. "Mom look what I found." Luke said. He saw his mom with his baby sister Zoe, she was bouncing on her walking bouncer thing._

_ "Luke! Look at you! You have dust all over you. Oh whats that?" She asked, dusting him down. _

_"Its a book I found in the attic. Its called Thalia and Nico's guide to making Percy mad and annoyed." His moms eyes widened a calculating gleem appeared._

_"I haven't seen that book in years. Thalia and Nico made this like a month before they started dating." She said. _

_ "Really?" Luke always thought they always dated. They acted like it. She laughed. "Believe it or not they kinda ignored each other. Thalia was a hunter and Nico was well Nico." She said. _

_"Wow." I said. _

_"Oh I forgot they're coming over. Maybe they'll tell you about the pranks." She said. Just then there was a knock. _

_"Come in." Me and mom yelled at the same time.__ A few minutes later they walked in. _

_"ello." Aunt Thalia said giving mom a hug. _

_"Where's Percy?" uncle Nico asked. _

_"Work, he'll be back soon. But, Luke found your book." She said gesturing to the bookm_

_ "I thought Percy trashed it." Uncle Nico said._

_ "Tell me the story of the pranks." I said. _

_"Alright then lets sit down."_

_ **Haha. Where done here. You can go read the story its up. Its the oneshot version. Thanks to my beta Lindsy7618AwesomeasPercabeth and all my reviewers. Your amazing and thank you for your support! **_

_**7/19/16-Someone pointed out I was missing ten things from the list so I decided to make it look intentional. If you are reading this please comment saying "Gotta catch em all!" If you're playing pokemon go tell me what team you're on. Im team instinct **_


End file.
